Tch, Too Spoilt
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: Amorette, a princess, has been washed up on Sunshine Islands after a horrible storm. How will she react to the new lifestyle that was given to her as a farmer? Undetermined X OC
1. Chapter 1

"I swear that if I don't get this caviar in two minutes, I will set Gorevai on you!" The princess exploded, standing up to yell at her servants, who cowered in fear.

"Y-yes, please wait a second, the caviar will be brought to you in less than a minute."

"And be sure to take it with two rice crackers covered in salted butter, the finest you can find on this boat." The princess ordered, head held high, her eyes looking down at the two cowering people.

The servants scrambled out of the room, mumbling their apologies. The princess sat back down, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. She looked down; caressing the soft blankets covering her bed. Someone moved out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

"You shouldn't be so harsh." The person whispered.

"Oh, Gorevai, if you knew how useless they were, you would not say that." The princess said, her head high once again. Gorevai just sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You are _way _too spoilt." The bodyguard stated while pushing himself off the wall to hide back in the shadows as a knock was heard on the door.

"Princess, we got the caviar and the rice crackers." She heard the servants call out from outside the door.

"Get in." The door was silently opened, and the servants bowed before bringing in a silver tray with a plate of two nicely arranged rice crackers, covered in a think layer of salt butter, and a small bowl of caviar sitting next to it with a small silver spoon.

The princess finally smiled, and graciously got up to sit at the table in the room. The boat rocked slightly as she did so, and she lost her balance several times, although, never showing the fact that she did. As she sat down with relief, the tray was placed in front of her.

"My lady." The servants said, before bowing and walking out of the room, closing the door behind themselves as they did so.

The Princess sighed and graciously took the silver spoon to scoop up a significant amount of the caviar and splay it across one of the rice crackers. Finally having her food ready, she excitedly bit in the cracker and closed her eyes to fully enjoy the taste, a huge grin appearing on her face. The bodyguard chuckled.

"You know, you should show this side of you more often. You'd be adored." He whispered. She frowned.

"Never! I would never harm my pride by showing kindness to such low levels." She answered, head held high. The bodyguard's smile fell from his lips as he grabbed her jaw to pull her head up towards his.

"Look at me. I'm one of those 'Low Levels' as you call them. So cut the shit, princess." He sneered at her before releasing her jaw. She sat there, staring wide-eyed at the floor before finally getting control over her breathing again. She cleared her throat.

"You're not like them though. When you first saw me, standing over you, you didn't cower in fear. You laughed. When I yelled at you, you smiled. It's different. You don't consider me like some kind of monster. Like they do. They always have. Ever since I am a small child. Therefore, I should respect my status and treat them as they wish to be treated." She explained to the man, who sat down on the bed silently. After a long pause, the man finally took a breath.

"So they wish to be treated that way, ey?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Yes." Came the proud answer from the princess. There was more silence. A thunder roll interrupted this silence. "Ah, shit." The man groaned. Thunder meant storm, storm meant waves, big ones, and big waves meant the boat possibly sinking. The princess got up from her seat to look out the window.

"It's raining…" She whispered, her hand against the cold window. Another lighting struck, the princess hastily walked away from the window to grasp her bodyguard's shoulders. "The boat won't sink now, will it?" She asked, shaking the bodyguard. He shrugged her hands off, and walked over to the window, where he was met by a huge wave crashing against it. He stumbled backwards as the boat rocked, the princess falling with a scream. The boat now rocked the opposite way as they heard screams in the halls of the ship. Gorevai stumbled towards the princess as she held on her bed sheets for dear life, screaming.

"Calm down and shut up princess! I'm getting ya outta here!" He yelled at her.

"Of course I'm going to calm down! We are absolutely not in the middle of the ocean, on a ship, in the middle of a storm!" She bellowed back. He found the time to roll his eyes as he grabbed onto the bedpost and extended his hand to her. She took it gladly, and got up, wobbling around on the moving ship. There were more screams and a banging on her door. They trudged towards the door opening it to come face to face with one of the servants, sweat pouring from his head.

"My lady, please come this way!" She hastily followed the servant, still getting held up by Gorevai. They stumbled across the hallways until they heard a loud crack which made everyone on the boat freeze. Gorevai groaned.

"Please don't say we hit somethin'." He said, looking around.

"Oh god." The princess whispered as the boat suddenly seemed to drop.

'_Attention all passengers,_" a voice echoed from the speakers above their heads, '_the boat hit a rock, please run to the nearest escape boats as soon as you can._" Gorevai looked up at the speakers, mentally swearing at them for all the trouble they were causing, and all the trouble this would certainly cause.

"Oh god!" The princess squealed, taking off without him into a random direction.

"Princess!" He hollered, running after her, but never had the time to catch her before a white flash and a blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess groaned as she rolled on her side, the pain in her back searing.

"-awake!" She heard.

She tried opening her eyes, but decided it was not a great idea to do so after the pain the light caused her eyes. She stayed immobile for a while, trying to get used to her surroundings. She seemed to be lying on something soft, like a bed. Was she on the boat? Was yesterday all a dream? She tried opening her eyes again, and found herself face to face with a blonde girl. She released a high-pitched scream, making the girl jump backwards into a boy's arms. The princess hastily sat up, taking the sheets up to cover herself.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, her heart beating at an incredible speed.

She observed the people surrounding the bed she was sitting in. There was an old man, a tall pink haired lady smiling kindly, a short man with glasses holding the blonde haired girl who scared her, and a brown haired girl in a bartender's outfit. The lady with the kind smile spoke up.

"Hello there, you seemed to have been washed up on our island. What is your name? My name is Felicia." She said as she approached the bed. The princess pointed at herself.

"You do not know me?" She asked. All the people around her bed looked at each other before shaking their heads, soft 'no's escaping their mouths. The princess was shocked.

"So what _is_ your name? My name is Chelsea!" The brown haired girl in the bartender's outfit held a hand towards her. The princess shook it.

"My name is- my name is Amorette." She answered, lowering her head, her short black curls falling around her face. How could they not know her?

"Amorette? That's quite a special name." Mused the old man, "Well, my name is Taro! And welcome to Sunshine Islands!" He said, grinning.

Amorette looked at all of them with wide eyes until the door to the house opened, and a girl with red hair who had a striking resemblance to the boy with glasses walked in.

"Ah! Natalie! The girl you found at the beach woke up!" Felicia exclaimed. So the girl's name was Natalie, and this girl had found her unconscious. The princess thought long and hard about what had happened. So the boat sinking was not a nightmare after all. She suddenly perked up.

"Gorevai?" She looked around for her black-clad bodyguard but didn't see him around. She turned towards the old man, Taro, "Where is he?" She asked. The old man seemed confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. But let's talk about something more important. What can you bring to these islands?" She looked at him, confused, and on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean." She answered, her throat dry. The old man chuckled.

"You're gonna be stuck here for quite some time, princess, you gotta give some credit." Natalie chimed in. The blonde girl hit the red headed girl on the head. She gave Amorette an apologetic look before scolding Natalie.

"Natalie!" She turned towards the old man, "Taro! She just woke up! You can't go imposing jobs on people like that!" She turned towards the princess. "Do you have any farming skills? We need someone to take care of the lone farm on the north of the island…" The princess deadpanned, her urge to cry disappearing instantly after the blonde girl finished her explanation. They wanted _her_ to farm? Were they serious?

"Me? Farming?" Was Amorette's only answer. Taro chuckled.

"Yup, she will take care of the farm. We have a farmer!" He exclaimed, and all the people in the room clapped.

"B-No! I object! I will not be getting my hands dirty for this island. Where is the phone? I need to contact the castle. As a princess people will surely be looking out for me now." The princess protested.

All the people in the room stopped clapping, everyone going quiet as she spoke.

"You're a princess?" Asked the blonde girl, baffled. Amorette nodded. "I'm sorry, we don't have a phone-" She was abruptly stopped by the old man.

"Whether you are a princess or a peasant, it does not matter on this island. We are all of the same level, washed up on this island by sinking boats, and sea accidents. You will work here, and there are no objections." His voice was stern as he explained his thoughts.

Amorette was mortified. How would she survive on this island? How would she be able to continue living without proper clothes on? A thought made her nauseous as she looked down at her dress. A whine escaped her mouth as she looked at the amazing robes imported from England all tattered and ruined. A green and pink peasant dress was shoved in her hands.

"You can wear this if you want." Said a male voice. She looked towards the source of the voice, tears threatening to spill, and saw a tanned man with brown hair and a bird perched on his shoulder. She grabbed the dress, and made a face at how it looked, and how it lacked a corset, but still thanked the man. The young man laughed.

"You're welcome!" He said, "By the way, my name's Denny. I'm the fisherman here." He said, jabbing a thumb towards his chest proudly.

She inwardly cringed. How could he be so proud of being a _fisherman_? Amorette just simply nodded.

"Amorette." The man laughed again. The blonde girl stepped in.

"I'm Julia! And I will be showing you the farm. We have renovated all the buildings so they should be fine." She said, smiling.

Amorette smiled back, and everyone in the room was shocked about how beautiful, and contagious her smile was, everyone finding themselves smiling. She slowly got up, the remnants of her dress falling around her legs, and walked towards where Julia had pointed was the bathroom. She changed slowly and looked herself over.

'_Disgusting._' She thought as she looked down at the dress she was wearing, before walking out. There, Julia grabbed her hand and ran outside, pulling her. After running outside, Julia turned right, and then pulled her up a small road that led to a deserted farmland. Julia stopped right in front of a small house.

"I'm sorry, this isn't much," she started as she opened the front door of the house, "but this is all we could do." Amorette stepped inside, ignoring the blonde girl next to her. The bed was a single bed, not very impressive, and there was a tiny kitchen on the side, and a small shelf close to where the bed was located, and a table next to the kitchen. The princess looked around some more, before turning back.

"I don't want to live in a place like this. And I will not." Amorette stated, before crossing her arms, and walking out.

"W-Wait!" Was Julia's reply. "Please listen, we need your help in this, really! We will get Taro and Vaughn to train you! Otherwise we will all get bankrupt! Even you!" That had an effect on the princess.

"Bankrupt you say?" Julia nodded.

"If we go bankrupt, we probably won't be able to get any contact with the outside world. Our shipping will stop! We won't be able to get a boat to come here! We have survived with the funds from the restaurant, the bar, the small shop and the carpenter but it's not enough to feed all of us!" The princess huffed.

"Fine! I'll take the job. Now tell me what I should do." Julia sighed in relief and nodded.

"I will go get Taro. Wait here and try to get familiar with the farmland, okay?" Amorette nodded before Julia turned around and ran off.

She walked around aimlessly around the farmland, tripping over some lone branches when she remembered what Julia had told her.

'_Our shipping will stop! We won't be able to get a boat to come here!_' Boat, eh? The princess smirked as a brilliant idea sparked in her head.

She would play along, working on the farm, but during that time gather as much information about the shipping boats coming to the island. Once she would be sure about all that she needed to know about the boat, she would hop on it and ride away from this island full of low levels. Yes, it was a great plan.

She continued walking, randomly picking up some sticks and throwing them in a container that happened to be next to her. Julia came running back with Taro following slowly. The poor man was too old to run. She chuckled to herself before fully turning to greet Julia. Julia stopped in front of her to catch her breath.

"Okay, here's Taro, he will explain to you what you should do. I think you'll get used to it!" Julia said as she was pushed aside by the old man. After Julia left, Taro huffed at her before hitting her leg with his cane. She squealed.

"Ow! How dare you?" She hissed at him, grabbing her now sore leg, balancing on one leg.

"Meh, princess, ya gotta toughen up before you can do anything." The old man mused. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the middle of the field. "This," he said, gesturing the whole field with his cane, "is where you will be planting your crops." She looked around the meadow, and noticed that it was undeniably trashed. There were weeds everywhere, and to make things worse, fallen branches and rocks covered half of the meadow. She sighed, and pitifully looked towards the old man.

"So I have to clean this up?" She asked, not bothering to speak in a proud tone since she knew it would have no effect. The old man looked proud, and he hit his cane on the ground.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, and Amorette felt her shoulders slump instinctively. It was probably going to take days!

"Now let me show you around the farm." Taro continued. He pointed to a house with a red roof.

"This, as you already know, is the house where you will be sleeping, and living. The kitchen is already included, and you also have a bed."

"What about the bathroom?" She asked, curious as to where she would be able to clean off properly.

"We only have one bathroom on this island. It's in our house, you will have to visit us to shower." She was horrified to hear that. They all shared showers? How could they even muster the courage to step in the shower when you know everyone else was using it! And probably for other purposes than cleaning themselves too… She shook her head and pushed these thoughts aside as she continued listening to and following the small man. He pointed to a small stable with a yellow roof.

"This is where I will be keeping my horses. I know." She said, rolling her eyes. The man's face turned red with anger.

"Don'tcha use that tone of voice and attitude with me, young lady!" He screamed at her. She backed away a couple of steps. She didn't know someone like him could be that scary. Taro huffed and walked inside the stable and motioned her to follow. As she entered the small house, Taro pointed towards vent-like hole in the wall.

"This is the silo. This is where you will store the food for your animals." She nodded. This was actually pretty easy to understand. It was logical, and it was simple, unlike what was taught to her everyday as a princess.

Taro walked out of the stables while she was lost in her thoughts, and she didn't hear his farewells to her. After a couple of minutes of staring into space, she snapped out of her thoughts and walked out of the yellow roofed house. She noticed that Taro had left a bag for her to carry around. Inside the bag she found an axe, a hammer, a hoe, a sickle and a watering can attached to the front of it. She tried to pick it up, but miserably failed, and abandoned the small bag right where it was. Who could carry that much weight anyways? And who needed such dangerous tools? She slowly turned towards the messy field, hands fisted and posed on her hips.

'_Well! Time to start working!_" After that thought, she let her hands drop, her shoulders sag, and dragged herself towards the green patch.

She pulled out a weed, and immediately got bored. For the next four hours, she was frantically pulling out the weeds, and throwing them in the bin next to the small path that led out into the main part of the island.

After she had cleaned up half of the field, she noticed the sun was already setting. Her stomach growled and she slowly walked towards small house, her back and legs aching. She opened the small door, and walked straight to the bed, crashing in it and immediately falling asleep. This night she twisted and turned in her bed, her sleep haunted with nightmares.

* * *

**Sabrina: Well Well Well, Amorette, this is different than your life, is it not?**

**Amorette: *grumble grumble***

**Sabrina: As requested, and adviced by a reviewer, here is a little more description of the princess! More shall appear later~ I do not own the characters, just Amorette!**

**Amorette: JUST?  
**


End file.
